Spawn City
Spawn City is the largest city on the server. It is located on a peninsula jutting out from the mainland known as Spawninsula. The spawnpoint is located on the southern tip of the peninsula. Most server members either have permanent or temporary residences within the city limits. The city's population varies as some only live there seasonally, and many residents are currently inactive, but estimates put the population at 10 to 15. Spawn City contains four of the seven Wonders of the World. History Early History Spawn City was founded in December 2013, along with the server. Following the first Reddit ad for the server, many players came to live in Spawn City. Back then the Spawninsula was not lit up, causing nightly monster attacks. The city had one gravel road leading from the spawnpoint to the buildings. The only buildings were the potion shop, NZQ's house, Rock Hut, and a couple farms. The skeleton grinder supplied experience points and bones and arrows. First Development Phase Soon the new players got to work, and the area was lit up. After that streets were built, including Sugarcane Street, Oceanview Avenue, Chicken Street, Bent Street, and part of Spawn Boulevard. Second Development Phase Development began speeding up after the first streets were built; buildings like the Clocktower, Reconosics' house, Capzilla43's house, Samuel2097's Ocean Base, and 1lightningstrike's house were built. Soon NZQ Street was paved. The Spawn City Hall was also built despite multiple controversies, and the Server Council was formed. Wither Rampage Around this time, the server was getting ready for its first wither fight. The wither was spawned 500 blocks from spawn, but samuel2097 and mistergfreak could not contain it, and it got loose. The city was on lockdown for 24 hours. The wither traveled to the plains north of the city overnight, and players still don't know how it traveled over 500 blocks in just one night. The wither terrorized the landscape, destroying a ranch home and the iron farm. It took days, but finally the wither was killed by LVDPWNS. If the wither had crossed to the other side of the mountain, Spawn City would still be destroyed today. Third Development Phase Later, the west side of Spawninsula was developed, when Acacia Street, Birch Street, Wool Street, and Lightning Lane were paved. Spawn Boulevard was continued through a mountain tunnel to the plains, that had been previously destroyed by the wither. Scoreforgonzo started Operation Mobproof to completely eradicate hostile mobs from the city. He built the City Wall, cutting off the peninsula from the rest of the continent. These developments inspired a boon in business and architecture. The Cathedral of the Almighty Potted Cactus was built, as was the Spleef arena, Paradoxico's house, RaKalamando95's House and the Wood Shack. Development continues to this day. Geography Spawn City is located on the south coast of the mainland, with a peninsula (Spawninsula) jutting into the ocean. To the north of downtown is a small wooded mountain range, separating the wither-ravaged northern plains from the low coastal peninsula. To the west of the city is Clay Island, on which RaKalamando95 currently resides. Farther west is woodland and mountains, where the wither was spawned. North of the City Wall are acres of wasteland, destroyed by the wither attacks. Farther north are forests and eventually mountains. East of the city is ocean, and a small peninsula with the end portal on it. To the south is more ocean, and across the ocean is swampland and mountains. Law & Government Spawn City operates on a Mayor-Council system of government. The Mayor is NZQ, who is also the server owner and thus has power over the entire world. The Server Council votes on important issues, but that vote may be vetoed by NZQ. The Council consists of active server members who have been a member for at least a week. There is also a server constitution, that has laws against griefing, raiding, and being disrespectful. Transportation Traffic in the city is mainly pedestrian on paved streets. The beacon gives a speed boost to pedestrians in the downtown area. There are two nether portals in the city, connecting to the Nether Hub which players can use to travel thousands of blocks across the world in minutes. A subway system beneath the city is under construction; it is expected to be completed after the release of Minecraft 1.8. Boats ferry players to Statue of NZQ in the harbor, where the Statue of NZQ is located. Boats are also commonly used to get across the ocean to the swamp, or west to the jungle.